1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to stands and more particularly to a stand for an umbrella that is portable and is to be used temporarily in a selected location such as at the beach.
2) Description of Related Art
The use of umbrellas at the beach has long been known. The function of the umbrella is to provide shade to a user preventing over exposure of the sun to the user. Such umbrellas have to be substantially large in size in order to provide adequate shade. A common diameter for the umbrella would be somewhere in the range of six to eight feet.
The umbrella is mounted on an umbrella shaft. It is common to merely embed this umbrella shaft into the sand at a particular location. This embedding requires a certain amount of force in order for the umbrella to stand and many times the potential user is just not strong enough to satisfactorily embed the umbrella shaft. Also, even in slightly windy conditions, it is common for the umbrella to become dislodged from the sand at which time the umbrella now functions as a parachute and can be blown some substantial distance away from its location of usage. Also, the uncontrolled blowing movement of the umbrella is a potential hazard as it can cause injury to other persons let alone damage to the umbrella itself or other structures.